coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9271 (11th October 2017)
Plot Phelan packs rope in the back of his van, hiding it from Nicola when she approaches. He asks her to take in a delivery of timber this afternoon while he's working in Leeds. Beth plans to use her windfall on exercise equipment rather than bills. Yasmeen is delighted that Zeedan and Rana are planning a family though Rana shows she isn't as enthusiastic. Gail tells David his break with Shona is probably for the best, although she admits she likes the girl. Shona herself is in tears in No.11. Kate and Rana make up but Rana still looks troubled. Amy has another idea for a prank. A sympathetic Todd suggests that Rosie and Sophie take Rana shopping in Manchester with them. She agrees to the trip. Andy asks for details of when his replacement will arrive but is only told that it's a "he" and it could be very soon indeed - if "he" carries on the way he's going. Brian asks to borrow the woody to take Cathy to a "Phoney M." tribute concert at the Palace Theatre. Gail tells Shona she was brave to do what she did. Cathy gives Amy, Asha and Summer free kebab shop food as a peace offering but Brian spoils the effect by being officious with the girls. Johnny and Aidan see Beth and Alya taking a second-hand sewing machine into No.5 for their new business and realise it's Beth's old one from the factory. In a Manchester bar, the girls get drunk and Rosie confesses to almost having a gay fling in Florida. Rana admires her fearlessness. Nicola catches Daniel looking through Phelan's papers in the yard office. Max tells David he doesn't blame Shona for anything and he reckons they should still see each other. Phelan appears on the scene but before Daniel can say anything, Nicola asks to speak to her father alone. She tells him she's pregnant. Cathy and Brian set off. Asha and Amy are shocked to see them behind the wheels of the woody instead of Roy as they've put blue ink in the window-wash reservoir. When Cathy switches the wipers on, they almost run over David the Dog. As they get out of the car, Brian and Cathy see the guilty-looking girls watching and realise who the culprits are. Johnny and Aidan set off to investigate the place where the sewing machine was brought from. A drunk Rana turns up at Kate's flat. Without any preamable, she kisses Kate full on the lips, shocking her. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Jason's Construction - Office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Derelict House - Cellar *Manchester bar Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of David Neilson in the role of Roy Cropper. *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Stephanie Carey as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana wrestles with her feelings of confusion; Nicola need someone to confide in; and Amy and Asha make mischief for Brian. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes